Warrior sin of time
by Demon sin 1
Summary: This story is about Steven universe. Meeting a stranger from the gem rebellion. And he already know who Steven is. Why this stranger here who is he . Rebecca sugar and Cartoon Network Are though rightful owners Yes I know all gem are female but in this story small group are male Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

But Rose. No buts even if you are the second in Command here. My plan will go through. Your plan his only work because you had me and Garnet on the battlefield. Do not underestimate them. There not warriors. True but even so I believe in them. Listen you shouldn't be putting trust in them. There worker and servant class. But I trust them. It doesn't matter if you trust them. There weak pathetic pathetic have you not seen them run way. Have you not seen them them run with you in to battle . Random gem hey it snowing I did know it could snow on this planet. Then no reason to be mad. What make you think I'm mad. While you are trying to feed thee entire planet. That would kill all the human we trying to protect. Find you won this one Rose ( but keep that annoying pet of your ways from me). Pet who do you mean. The Pearl. N aa hhhu ff you think that doing in their Garnet. None of our business Pearl. None of our business not but what if Rose need my help I mean our help. No. You're right sho do have victories over him did not like he could win. That way you're wrong. Say what. They're tied again two for two. How did that happen how. When two people fight one get a won and .no not that how did he beat Rose . He had to cheat that the only way that the only way he beat RoseHe a commander of Rose Army the very best one we have you honesty think it to victory over her without the or general I don't care if he the general he always undermined Rose planned. You mean like you do his. I'm only looking out for Rose have a loose cannon like him around is dangerous. Quit mocking my general and commander said Garnet. Garnet I didn't mean anything bad he is it not very good one. Enough quit mocking him white now he the best general we have the only one that can go toe to toe a **there no one need to fight them we got roses**. Well there a noisy bunt aren't they.

So true. But Rose I don't want to work with servant class and worker class. And it not because of some they can't fight thing. It because they no good at fighting. You can train them and train them but they're programmed to follow. Just look at your Pearl she will to die to see you live any minute of her life. I don't want soldiers to run to the death if I say oh somebody had the take down that tower. Oh wow do I will do it runs up some little servant class and rose what in that tower was in that tower. Soldier class warriors can be made from servant they can them more flexible they go undetected more but they lack

Power stamina but as you command .3000 new Gem recruits and 250 human recruit under my banner will be used any of their sacrifice go in vain. All 25,600 warrior 20,000 servant class 900 human will hold the line so gather up all your allies andKnow as along as I stand I will not allow yellow diamond troop any mercy any retreat. I don't think you understand what you're up again the whole home world Army. And I understand and you ask me to hold them off with my troop. Yes you are the only one I can ask .

And now I take my leave but I do have one request it on the letter. Whatever it is you can tell me. And I'm taken on the whole home world Army you can hear about in a letter. Whatever it is if it in my power out granite. Thank you Rose. (Letter I'll be sending a soldier at the end of preparation and two days before battle take place the soldier now under your command). So important about one soldier and why would he care so much to send just one interesting. Garnet we depart. Yes general.

(Monitor times) Pearl it is it time for my **Next lesson**. Yes Steven I'm going tell you how your mother. Defeated the whole home world Army it was the last battle. We were scattered it seemed like would on the verge of defeat already the battle have even took place yet. What happened how did you. It was your mother she knew exactly what to do and when to do it maybe one day I'll tell you exactly how the battle went just know if it wasn't for Rose none of us would be here. Now steven go and play. Pearl and Garnet waited for Steven to leave. Sigh okay Garnet get over with. Hey guy what going on asked . **You shouldn't be lying to Steven**. I'm not lying. yes you are. NO I'M NOT I'M NOT LYING KANE WAS A MONSTER. No he wasn't he had a important role in history. Who Kane?

The second general of Rose Army and maybe just stronger to live Gem. No Rose beat him remember. No Rose survived the gauntlet the longest and got the victory over all those who fail. Got let . No gauntlet Rose lasted seven minutes and only seven minute. But that longer then even the diamonds. Wait Steven coming back. This isn't over Pearl. Yeah I want to know who this guy is he sound like a bad ass. Guy guy I made a new friend today. That good what his name. No Pearl her name is Connie. Hey Steven

how about you go pick up some doughnut for us. So okay what flavor do you like. Anything for me. Chocolate. I'm sure you'll pick out a good one. Okay be back soon. Okay he gone .Who Kane.

(Outside the Big doughnut )

Hey kid their close

I was the last customer about 10 minutes ago. Oh man how am I going to tell the gem this. Don't know kid. Wait if there closed why are you here. Smart kid ok well I was there last customer they told me if I want to be here eat on the table I could . The about gem do you mean Garnet and Pearl. You know them. Sort of I'm an old friend Garnet. I my name Steven and what you're. So you Rose the kid did you take her last name or Greg. My name is Steven court universe. You never entered my question. You you can call me Kane. Kane. Yes that's my name. Do you have a last name. I guess Sapphire would be it but right now I'm gone by the name Rick. Hey Steven do me a favor if you say hi to the gem for me I'll give you this box of doughnuts I bought way too many deal. You drive a hard bargain but deal. Well go tell them that general Kane is back . Bye Kane. Bye Steven. What do I do with the other three box. Time to go see Greg. wow. yes. but how. maybe just stronger .

Hey guys I'm back. good I'm starving. Oh before forget I'm made a new friend. You told us her name is Connie. No Pearl new one. Two friend one day in one day good kiddo. his name it Kane and he know about you guy. Greg been a while. Yeah 13 years. Only 13 you look like you live for 30 yesteryears on you. Having a kid will do that to you. About the kid. Yeah can you help. I'm here. That means you need help. Yes for now. What change your mind 13 years ago you said you didn't anything to do with that's true I don't want anything to do with them back and will be changing soon. What did that mean don't worry about it Greg.Oh by the way I already met Steven and I had him tell the gem I'm back for a box of doughnuts. You have like six box. Three box.

A/N what does Kane want.  
Why is he here why did he have so many box of doughnuts And what will be change in.


	2. Chapter 2

So Kane is it time for you to tell us the story. part of it anyway. I don't like the idea of you lying to Steven. What am I supposed to do tell them I went back to home world. No I don't know. I want to see what different. It wears Now then it ever been. The diamond are out-of-control. That's why you joined up with the group that is rebelling right. Yes I'm currently the leader. He became leader in 12 years. I've been a leader for over hundred and 50 years . Last time you met us you didn't tell us that.

Well Steven about be born. What Does that have to do anything.I didn't want it to trouble her. Even you hide to many secrets.I guess the time you and i to talk is over. Call the Gem . Fine I guess.

(Inside the temple) there was a phone ringing. Steven can you get the phone. Yeah Pearl I'm on it. Steven universe how can I help you. Steven it me. Dad. Hi can I talk to Pearl or Garnet. Pearl Garnet my dad want to talk to you. Hello Greg. Hi Garnet can you guys come by the carwash in two hours. Will be there. Thanks well that all adjusts bring Steven. Hello oh she hand up on me . So Greg you done.

Yeah I called they be here and two hours. Good. So you going to tell me what with the nine bought that the you want to doughnut you can have all them.

Why would you buy so many doughnuts. Now if I told you that be telling. Don't start being cryptic again. But it up is down and down is up everything is always wrong. I'm to go lay down. So that no to a doughnut.I'm going to sleep. Okay. Kane was just thinking about everything to as happened.

(Thinking back)

I don't think that there good idea Rose. While I can't let them destroyer it have life on it. Life is life is that right to you Rose. Life is important. You are going to end up trying to save the entire world are you. What you want me to join your Crusade. You would be a powerful ally. Ha ha ha is that all I would be a powerful ally you better have a better plan than that. Think about it fighting again the other three diamonds. But you lose your nobility as a diamond are you sure you want to do that Rose Diamond. I will not let earth be destroyed simply because we can make more are kind. You're being hasty not thinking about the situation. You literally believe you and your pet Pearl can really be three diamonds yellow alone will comeing for you. I'm going to be the shield that saved earth even if it cost me my life.

Do what you want red diamond do what you want. I shall. Dad dad are you here. Are you sure Greg is here.

Okay you guys are here hear give me one minute to change hopping behind Greg van. Kane reemerges wearing a long black coat that went to would need a black shirt and black pan doing spend so all could see spike on his shoulders. (1) what are you doing here (2) how did you survive and why you ever meet up with us. (3) if you you are here to take Steven away from out think again. What what did you say I didn't pay attention to you. So Garnet how have you been. While. While I'm sure you all answers to where I'd been why been up to. So ask way.

So are you rarely a strong as they say you are. Yes I am but I am unable to use some other ability but. But that because male Gem Pearl quickly use her hollow Graham abilities to present two bodies. One male one female. I'll explain the difference between the two. Now Steven technically your male gem to.

Yeah not let this I lack few ability but I have a few ability of my. So will you Steven. And I came here to train you. But the have a way of week I have take care so I'll be seeing you in a little bit. And the I'll give you full history of gem. Because I know that pathetic Pearl over there lied to you. And now I bid you fellow amethyst


End file.
